When Night Falls
by amerta rosella
Summary: Sakura Haruno tidak ingin datang sendirian ke pesta Halloween, terlebih Neji Hyuuga, pria yang selama tiga tahun menjadi pacarnya, belum lama ini mencampakannya. Sakura juga tidak bisa menggandeng sembarang orang dan mengajaknya ke pesta itu untuk dipamerkan pada Neji, tidak sampai Sakura berubah pikiran karena bertemu Sasuke Uchiha di koridor dan pria itu tiba-tiba menciumnya.


Sakura Haruno tidak ingin datang sendirian ke pesta Halloween, terlebih Neji Hyuuga, pria yang selama tiga tahun menjadi pacarnya, belum lama ini mencampakannya. Sakura juga tidak bisa menggandeng sembarang orang dan mengajaknya ke pesta itu untuk dipamerkan pada Neji, tidak sampai Sakura berubah pikiran karena bertemu Sasuke Uchiha di koridor dan pria itu tiba-tiba menciumnya.

* * *

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Saya menulis hanya untuk kesenangan semata. selamat membaca:)**

* * *

Sakura menggeram marah dan meremas ponselnya. Neji Hyuuga sudah menghapus status berpacaran mereka di akun _Facebook_ pribadinya padahal belum ada 2 jam sejak kepulangan Neji dari rumahnya. Neji, yang saat itu nyaris tanpa ekspresi, duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura di sofa ruang tamu. Neji tidak gugup, tidak juga kelihatan menyesal memutuskan Sakura begitu saja karena dia ingin mencoba berkencan dengan beberapa gadis lain tanpa merasa bersalah karena menyakiti Sakura.

Neji berusaha menjelaskan dan berharap Sakura mengerti bahwa ini tahun terakhir mereka di SMU, dan sebagai salah satu atlet _football_ berbakat sekaligus ketua OSIS yang penuh pesona, sulung Hyuuga itu ingin mencoba semua kenakalan yang biasa para cowok lakukan di tahun terakhir mereka, yang mana hal itu tidak bisa dilakukannya kalau dia masih menjadi pacar Sakura. Tidak dengan perasaan bersalah.

Saat itu, Sakura hanya melemparkan tatapan aneh, dan ekspresinya seperti Neji baru saja menampar wajahnya dengan tamparan yang sangat menyakitkan. Mengenal Neji selama tiga tahun lebih membuat Sakura tahu bahwa Neji tidak sedang bercanda, dan pria itu benar-benar menginginkan hubungan mereka berakhir. Sakura duduk gemetar, mendadak waktu terasa berjalan lambat kecuali rasa sakit di hatinya saat Neji mencoba menghibur Sakura dengan memberitahu sisi baiknya bila hubungan mereka berakhir, dan berharap Sakura masih bisa menjadi temannya. Tapi mereka sama-sama tahu bahwa tetap berteman saat salah satu sudah menyakiti yang satunya biasanya tidak akan berhasil.

Sakura berhenti melihat akun _Facebook_ Neji, lalu memilih mematikan akun _Facebook_ -nya untuk sementara waktu yang belum dapat ditentukan. Sakura belum siap jika dalam waktu dekat ini dia mendapati Neji memperbarui status hubungannya bersama gadis lain yang bukan dirinya. Sakura sudah menangis selama hampir satu jam, masih terombang ambing antara percaya dan tidak percaya bahwa hubungan mereka sejak di kelas sembilan kini telah selesai.

 _Oh Neji Hyuuga, kau ini jelmaan malaikat atau iblis? Tapi kenapa kau serakah sekali dan ingin jadi keduanya?_

Sakura mengerang, melempar ponselnya ke samping tubuhnya yang telungkup di atas kasur setelah mengirim SMS pada Naruto, menyuruh pria pirang itu datang ke kamarnya karena Sakura tidak bisa menghubungi Ino, sebab Ino pasti sedang sibuk latihan bersama tim pemandu soraknya di akhir pekan. Kemudian, Sakura tidak tahan untuk tidak menangis lagi. Dia sudah menangisi Neji Hyuuga selama berjam-jam lamanya saat Naruto Uzumaki, sahabat sekaligus tetangga yang rumahnya hanya dua blok dari sini, baru sampai ke dalam kamarnya.

Naruto langsung berusaha menghibur Sakura seperti yang biasa dia lakukan ketika Sakura mengalami hari yang buruk. Mereka cukup dekat untuk saling menghibur dan menyemangati satu sama lain. Tapi sangat disayangkan, ringisan Naruto dan helaan napas penuh penyesalan yang lebih dominan dibanding rasa terkejutnya membuat Sakura tahu kalau Naruto tampaknya sudah lebih dulu mengetahui bahwa Neji ingin putus dengannya dan tidak memberitahu Sakura sama sekali. Sepanjang sisa hari minggu itu, sebagai permohonan maaf yang tak terucapkan, Naruto bersedia menggantikan Ino mendengar semua keluhan Sakura dengan sabar dan mengorbankan menonton pertandingan bisbol favoritnya.

* * *

Ino seperti habis berlari saat menghampiri Sakura di lokernya pada keesokan paginya. Dia meringis, menunjuk topi bisbol yang dikenakan Sakura dan mencoba mengingatkan gadis itu mengenai peraturan sekolah yang diketahuinya, "Kau tidak boleh memakai topi bisbol di sekolah, Saki."

"Topi bisbol ini membantu menyembunyikan kantung mataku. Ini lebih normal dari pada saranmu untuk memakai kaca mata hitam."

Sakura sedang menarik lepas foto-foto yang ditempelkannya dengan perekat warna-warni yang sebelumnya menempel di balik pintu lokernya. Ino meringis lagi, menatap Sakura penuh simpati dan tidak tahan untuk tidak ikut membantu Sakura. Ino menarik satu foto kecil yang sepertinya diambil tahun lalu, melihat Neji merangkul Sakura dengan lapangan sepak bola sebagai latarnya. Itu saat tim _football_ sekolah mereka menang di pertandingan tahunan. Ino ingat karena dia adalah pemandu sorak untuk mereka.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Neji melakukan ini padamu..." lirih Ino.

Sakura menghela napas, foto-foto yang sudah dilepas itu dimasukan ke dalam plastik hitam yang dia bawa dan Sakura sudah berniat untuk membuangnya nanti. Sakura sebenarnya berniat melepaskan foto itu saat kelas terakhirnya hari ini selesai, tapi bagaimana mungkin Sakura tahan melihat foto-foto itu tiap kali dia membuka lokernya untuk menukar buku-bukunya?

"Aku telah memikirkan ini semalaman, kurasa mungkin Neji benar. Ini tahun terakhirnya, dan dia harus mencoba apa pun yang dia mau atau menyesali itu seumur hidupnya. Tapi hal ini jelas melukaiku." Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, mata hijaunya menerawang jauh ke belakang, dan kemudian, sebuah senyum muram terukir di bibirnya. Kenangan-kenangan bahagia antara dia dan Neji sekarang terasa menyakitkan.

"Tidakkah itu kekanakan sekali, Sakura? Dia mencampakanmu karena dia ingin mencoba berkencan, atau mungkin mencium gadis-gadis lain yang tertarik padanya tanpa merasa menghianatimu? Aku merasa Neji adalah cowok yang baik sekaligus kejam... duh."

"Entahlah... aku lelah memikirkan semua ini."

"Satu-satunya yang terbaik bagimu adalah tidak memikirkan Neji Hyuuga, Sakura."

Sakura mengangkat bahu, kantong plastik berisi foto-fotonya dia ikat dan dijejalkan ke dalam tempat sampah di dekat mereka. Dulu dia pikir dia akan jatuh cinta pada Neji seumur hidupnya, selain karena Neji adalah satu-satunya pria yang pernah berpacaran dengannya, namun nyatanya tidak. Hubungan itu kini malah berakhir lebih menyedihkan dari apa yang Sakura bisa bayangkan saat mereka sedang bertengkar.

"Apa menurutmu Neji akan menyesali pilihannya dan memintaku kembali padanya?" perkataan itu lolos begitu saja dari mulut Sakura. Ino sedang berpikir jawabannya saat Sakura menambahkan lagi, "Kalau itu terjadi dalam waktu dekat, kurasa aku masih begitu mencintainya dan akan memberinya kesempatan kedua."

Ino memutar bola matanya sebal. Dia memang belum pernah berpacaran selama tiga tahun dengan seorang pria, dan hubungannya dengan mantan pacarnya yang kemarin bahkan hanya bertahan satu bulan. Benarkah Neji, si jenius Hyuuga itu, lebih memilih meninggalkan gadis seperti Sakura hanya untuk pengalaman menyenangkan sesaat? Ino menggeleng, tidak yakin Sakura butuh mendengar pendapatnya saat ini.

Mereka sudah bergegas meninggalkan loker saat Ino teringat sesuatu yang penting.

"Apa kau sudah menyiapkan kostum Halloweenmu tahun ini, Sakura?"

Sakura mengernyit dalam, memberikan tatapan aneh pada Ino. "Halloween?" kemudian mulutnya terbuka, "Bukankah Halloween seminggu lagi?"

"Yap. Kita kan sudah mendapatkan kartu undangannya dua minggu lalu, Saki! Tahun ini anggota OSIS berhasil membujuk Kepala Sekolah kita memberikan izin mengadakannya di gedung serbaguna yang baru selesai dibangun awal tahun, kau ingat? Meski guru-guru selalu memberi peringatan agar tidak menghadirkan alkohol di pesta, tapi tetap saja, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, anak-anak berhasil menyeludupkan minuman itu... Sakura!" Ino merengut, melambaikan tangan dan berkata, "Kenapa kau malah melamun sih?"

Sakura mencengkram buku Bahasa Jepang dalam genggamannya, memperlambat langkahnya perlahan, "Neji tidak bertanya padaku kostum apa yang akan kami kenakan untuk Halloween, Ino. Kau tahu itu? Kau pasti tahu." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, sebuah angin kesadaran menyadarkannya akan satu hal. "Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Neji biasanya berkeras bahwa kami harus mengenakan kostum yang serasi karena kami adalah pasangan. Biasanya tiga minggu sebelum pesta dia akan mendiskusikan kostum kami, tapi selama satu bulan ini Neji bahkan tidak menyinggung soal itu sama sekali. Kau tahu artinya kan?" Sakura sengaja mengulangi beberapa kata agar Ino paham ke mana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Oh _Jesus_!" Ino tersentak, suaranya terlalu keras sampai Sakura melotot sebal padanya, "Itu berarti Neji sudah memikirkan tentang ini selama berminggu-minggu sebelum ... memutuskanmu." melirik Sakura cemas, Ino tidak tahan untuk melanjutkan lagi, "Memang sebelumnya kau sama sekali tidak menyadari hal itu, jidat?"

"Mungkin tidak. Aku... aku selalu berpikir bahwa kami akan selalu bersama."

"Kau tahu bahwa semua orang bisa berubah, kan?"

"Tapi aku selalu berusaha untuk tidak berubah, Ino. Tidak semua orang berpikir bahwa perubahan itu membawa kebaikan, bisa saja malah jadi bencana."

"Dan tidak semua orang senang di zona nyaman seperti dirimu, Sakura."

"Kau sedang membicarakan dirimu sendiri, kan, Ino- _pig_?" Sakura memutar bola matanya, membuat ekspresi malas yang dibuat-dibuat di wajahnya.

Ino nyengir, kemudian ponsel di saku _blazer_ Ino bergetar. Ino sibuk mengecek ponselnya dan tidak menyadari bahwa Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Gadis Haruno itu terdiam, kedua alisnya bertaut melihat Sasuke Uchiha sedang berdebat dengan Karin di area loker C. Sakura menatap pasangan itu dengan pandangan aneh, semua murid di Tohaku Gakuen tahu bahwa Sasuke dan Karin sudah berpacaran sejak tahun pertama mereka di SMP, mereka pernah dinobatkan sebagai pasangan paling langgeng di pesta prom.

Sakura tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri untuk memikirkan bagaimana bila pasangan paling langgeng itu berakhir? Seperti dia dan Neji? Sakura merinding, mengenyahkan pikiran jahat itu dari kepalanya. Sakura tidak memalingkan wajahnya ketika Sasuke Uchiha menangkap basah dari kejauhan bahwa Sakura sedang memperhatikan pertengkarannya itu. Sasuke mengernyit, tatapan matanya setajam mata pisau sementara Sakura hanya mendengus geli sambil mengangkat bahu seolah berkata, _"Bukan salahku kalau aku melihatnya, kan? Salahmu yang bertengkar di tempat umum."_

Kernyitan di dahi Sasuke semakin dalam. Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menyusul Ino, dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak membuatnya terancam dengan tatapan seperti itu karena Sakura sudah mengenal Sasuke Uchiha cukup lama bahkan sebelum dia mengenal Neji.

"Karena kau belum punya kostum, bagaimana kalau kita mencari kostum bersama sepulang sekolah?" Ino mengajaknya bicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel.

"Aku sepertinya tidak akan datang Ino. Lupakan soal Halloween, aku tidak sanggup melihat Neji berdansa dengan gadis lain sementara aku merana duduk di pojokan dengan segelas cocktail. Aku lebih baik menonton TV semalaman."

"Kau bisa pergi bersama Naruto dan memanas-manasi Neji dengan mencium Naruto di depannya. Kuyakin Naruto tidak akan keberatan membantumu, dan Neji... bukankah Neji akan merasa dikhianati karena selama ini dia pikir kedekatan kau dan Naruto hanya sebagai sahabat?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak akan berciuman dengan Naruto. Kami seperti saudara dan aku tidak akan merusak ikatan itu hanya karena keinginan balas dendam."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan Gaara Sabaku? Dia terang-terangan menunjukan ketertarikannya padamu di kelas musik, kan? Bukannya dia juga satu tim dengan Neji? Dan kalau Gaara bisa menggoda pacar temannya, itu berarti hubungannya dengan Neji tidak sedekat kelihatannya."

"Neji tidak bilang dia tidak menyukai Gaara, tapi mereka memang tidak begitu akur. Tapi Gaara tidak mengajakku ke pesta Hallowen bersam, Ino. Ada kemungkinan dia sudah punya gandengan lain."

Ino memutar bola matanya sebal. Sakura dengan keras kepala menolak semua ide-idenya yang menurutnya patut dipikirkan lebih dulu sebelum menolaknya secara langsung.

"Tunggu, Sasuke! Kita belum selesai bicara!"

Sakura dan Ino terdiam mendengar Karin berteriak marah dengan ekspresi menahan tangis, sementara itu Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan area loker C tanpa menoleh pada pacarnya.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" tanya Ino, main-main. Sepertinya menggoda Sakura lebih menyenangkan dibanding mengomentari Sasuke dan Karin.

"Lupakan saja, Ino." Sakura melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, masih ada sepuluh menit sebelum kelas pertamanya di mulai. Ino berbelok ke arah lain dan mereka berpisah di koridor.

Kelas Bahasa Jepang, dan itu artinya dia akan bertemu Neji. Sakura juga harus memilih tempat duduk lain yang bukan di samping Neji karena pasti akan canggung sekali. Menghela napas, semakin Sakura berusaha tidak memikirkan Neji, malah semakin dia merindukan pria itu. Kalau hari ini Neji meminta maaf padanya dan menarik semua kata-katanya kemarin, Sakura akan dengan senang hati memafkannya dan melupakan bahwa Neji telah menyakitinya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu, Haruno?"

Sakura terkejut, dia tidak melihat Sasuke yang berdiri menyender di dinding di dekatnya. Mengerutkan dahinya, Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja Sasuke katakan

"Apa aku tersenyum?" balas Sakura, keheranan. Dia berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke.

"Kau tersenyum aneh saat melihatku dan Karin tadi, dan barusan kau juga tersenyum begitu."

Sakura melongo, seperti Sasuke baru saja menyiramkan seember air es di kepalanya. "Aku yakin aku tidak tersenyum, Sasuke." jelas Sakura.

Sasuke termasuk salah satu temannya, jenis teman yang tidak terlalu dekat untuk saling percaya membagi rahasia, tapi juga lebih dekat dari sekadar mengetahui nama masing-masing. Karena Sakura baru bertemu Ino di SMA, masa-masa SMP-nya dilalui Sakura dengan pergi ke kantin di jam makan siang bersama Naruto, dan kadang-kadang Sasuke juga bergabung saat dia bertengkar dengan Karin.

Namun saat mereka bertiga SMA, secara naluri Sakura mulai mencari seorang teman perempuan karena Naruto tidak mungkin diajak menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton komedi romantis atau pesta piyama di malam minggu sambil memakai masker madu, dan di sanalah Sakura sudah jarang mengobrol dengan Sasuke kecuali mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di rumah Naruto seperti saat masih SMP.

"Kau tersenyum, Haruno."

"Aku tersenyum bagaimana, kalau boleh kutahu?"

Sakura yakin dia tidak tersenyum. Matanya melihat ke dalam ruangan kelas bahasa Jepang mereka yang belum ramai, jadi sebelum bangkunya penuh dan satu-satunya tempat kosong adalah di samping Neji, Sakura harus bergegas masuk. Tapi Sakura sama sekali tidak beranjak, sebab dia sedang menunggu Sasuke yang hampir setiap hari memasang wajah sedatar papan triplek itu menunjukan senyuman yang menjadi permasalahan mereka.

"Seperti..." Sasuke tidak lagi menyender di dinding, Sakura juga tidak sempat mundur saat Sasuke dengan cepat menarik kepalanya dan mencium bibirnya. Sakura terlalu kaget untuk mendorong Sasuke menjauh, dan untuk beberapa detik Sakura membiarkan Sasuke menciumnya, sebelum akhirnya pria berambut hitam itu melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sakura sambil menatap ke arah lain dengan tatapan tajam.

Sakura, yang masih agak terguncang oleh apa yang Sasuke lakukan, perlahan mengikuti pandangan Sasuke. Sakura melihat punggung Karin yang berjalan menjauh, dan seketika gadis itu mengerti kenapa Sasuke menciumnya di tempat umum. Sasuke baru saja memanfaatkan Sakura untuk memanas manasi Karin. Dengan kesal, Sakura menginjak sepatu Sasuke sekuat tenaganya.

"Ah, sial! Kenapa kau menginjak sepatuku sih?"

"Kau memanfaatkanku untuk membuat Karin cemburu? Kau sadar apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, Sasuke Uchiha?" tanya Sakura, wajahnya agak merona, dan topi bisbol biru dongker bergaris putih itu menghalangi Sasuke menyadari hal itu.

"Aku hanya ingin dia menjauh dariku untuk sementara waktu. Lalu kenapa? Neji tidak akan marah padamu saat dia tahu kita berciuman kan?" Sasuke mendengus, tatapan matanya menusuk sampai ke dalam mata Sakura.

Sakura tersentak dan menjauh perlahan dari pria itu. Sasuke jelas mengetahui sesuatu tentang dia dan Neji. Namun untuk memastikan, Sakura bertanya lagi, "Kau tahu soal aku dan Neji...?"

"Hanya garis besarnya. Kau berbicara dengan Ino dan aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya. Astaga, kau tidak perlu menatapku seperti melihat hantu, Haruno."

"Kau menyebalkan sekali, Sasuke. Bagaimana jika Karin memusuhiku gara-gara tidakan sembronomu barusan? Kau mau dia menjambakku di kantin saat makan siang?" Sakura merengut, bayangan mengenai Karin yang bisa saja melakukan hal itu padanya membuat Sakura ngeri. Hubungannya dengan Karin hanya sebatas kenal, Sakura masih ingat apa yang pada awalnya membuat dia tidak ingin menjadikan Karin sebagai temannya.

Sasuke terlihat jengkel, dia bersedekap dan mengatakan, "Lanjutkan saja obrolan ini nanti. Kau tidak lihat kelas Bahasa Jepang sudah hampir penuh?"

Sakura melirik kelas pertamanya di hari senin yang sama dengan kelas Sasuke. Gadis itu mengerang dalam hati dan bersiap pergi. "Kita lanjutkan nanti," kata Sakura, akhirnya.

Mengangkat bahu, Sasuke berkata, "Trims."

Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa bertanya apa arti yang lebih spesifik dari perkataan pria itu. Sasuke sebenarnya berterima kasih untuk apa? Apa karena Sakura tidak menamparnya tadi saat dia seenak jidatnya menciumnya? atau karena secara tidak langsung Sakura sudah membantu Sasuke menghindari Karin?

* * *

Waktu itu tahun keduanya di SMP belum dimulai, Sakura baru pulang dari liburan musim panasnya di Toskana, Italia. Dengan kulit yang agak gelap akibat terbakar sinar matahari, Sakura tidak sabar membagi cerita liburannya pada Naruto sambil memberikan sekantong buah apel yang dipetiknya sendiri dari perkebunan milik saudara jauh ibunya itu. Sasuke ada di dalam kamar Naruto, sedang memakan popsicle rasa anggur dan bermain _playstation_ bersama Naruto. Sakura berusia 13 tahun, jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Sasuke yang karakternya sesuai untuk menjadi cinta pertama setiap gadis remaja.

Mereka bertiga sepakat menghabiskan sisa liburan musim panas itu bersama, Sakura bahkan berharap Sasuke menyadari bahwa dia menyukai pria itu. Namun saat liburan musim panas berakhir, itulah saat Sakura tahu, dengan cara yang menyedihkan, bahwa Sasuke Uchiha adalah pacar Karin Uzumaki. Cinta pertamanya berakhir begitu saja, sampai suatu hari Neji Hyuuga datang dan bersedia menggantikan posisi Sasuke di hati Sakura.

Tidak ada yang Sakura beritahu bahwa dia pernah mencintai Sasuke, bahkan menangisinya karena cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sakura berniat menyimpan rahasia itu untuk dirinya sendiri seumur hidupnya. Toh dia dan Sasuke memang tidak pernah sedekat itu, setidaknya tidak sampai Sasuke menciumnya tadi dan kenangan yang terkubur selama bertahun-tahun lamanya kembali berputar dalam kepalanya.

Di sini lah Sakura sekarang. Menunggu di depan pagar rumah Sasuke yang jaraknya delapan blok jauhnya dari rumahnya. Sakura tidak bisa menemui Sasuke di sekolah sepanjang hari ini. Sebab gosip menyebar dengan cepat seperti hama di Tohaku Gakuen, bahwa Sakura Haruno dan Sasuke Uchiha berciuman di koridor.

Ino bahkan bersedia menceritakan pada Sakura mengenai gosipnya. Sampai akhirnya gosip itu berakhir pada spekulasi bahwa Sakura dan Sasuke terlibat _affair_ dan hal itulah yang membuat mereka berdua memutuskan pasangan masing-masing agar bisa bersama. Sakura sakit kepala, tapi tidak berusaha memberikan pembenaran apa pun. Sakura terlalu letih sehingga membiarkan orang mempercayai apa yang mereka yakini.

Sakura berdiri resah di depan pagar, jengkel dengan Sasuke yang belum pulang juga padahal sekarang sudah hampir pukul lima sore. Mungkin Sasuke akan pulang malam, dan Sakura tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama. Jika dalam lima menit Sasuke belum muncul juga, Sakura akan pergi. Lima menit kemudian, mobil yang biasa Sasuke pakai ke sekolah ada di depan mata Sakura, dan Sakura melihat Sasuke yang mengernyit padanya dari dalam mobil. Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya, keluar dari pintu dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di depan rumahku, Sakura?"

Sakura ingin sekali menonjok Sasuke, semua ini terjadi karena kelakuan tanpa pikir panjang yang dilakukan Sasuke, namun dia hanya menatap tajam bungsu Uchiha itu. Dia tidak ke sini untuk menonjok Sasuke.

"Menunggumu, tentu saja."

Sasuke memasukan satu tangannya ke dalam kantong celana, perlahan mendekati Sakura dengan hati-hati. Sasuke ingat bagaimana cara Sakura menonjok Naruto saat mereka masih suka bermain bersama. Sakura punya tenaga monster di balik postur tubuhnya yang langsing itu. "Ini tentang gosip itu atau kau masih mau mempermasalahkan tentang ciumannya?"

"Keduanya!" bisik Sakura tajam, menahan dirinya agar tidak berteriak di depan rumah Sasuke. "Kau sudah dengar kan? Sepanjang makan siang semua orang membicarakan kau dan aku, aku sampai tidak berani ke kantin dan melarikan diri ke Starbucks gara-gara kau!"

Sasuke tetap tidak menunjukan perubahan ekspresi di wajahnya, tapi dia jelas sedang berpikir. Suaranya agak dalam saat berkata, "Hn, aku mengakui semua itu salahku. Jadi kau boleh meminta sesuatu dariku... " Sasuke kelihatan tidak yakin, namun tetap melanjutkannya, "Apa kau ingin aku ke pesta Halloween bersamamu?"

Kemarahan Sakura seketika lenyap. Sakura menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya, menahan keinginan untuk tersenyum karena Sasuke yang cepat tanggap soal ini tanpa Sakura menjelaskannya dengan susah payah. Sebelumnya Sakura tidak bermaksud memanfaatkan Sasuke seperti Sasuke yang memanfaatkannya untuk menghindari Karin, sungguh. Ide ini muncul berkat Ino, yang anehnya, bisa diterima oleh Sakura meski mereka sempat berdebat. Sasuke dan Sakura sudah kepalang basah, bukan? Jadi apa salahnya kalau menceburkan diri sekalian?

Ino berhasil meyakinkan Sakura bahwa dia dan Sasuke bisa berpura-pura saling jatuh cinta sampai pesta Halloween itu berakhir. Sakura hanya perlu a) melihat apa Neji cemburu padanya dan memintanya kembali, atau b) Neji tidak peduli padanya dan Sakura akan benar-benar mulai melupakannya. Sasuke juga pasti tidak akan menolak Sakura, kan? Bukankah dia... oh astaga!

Sakura menegang saat sesuatu menyadarkannya. Sasuke hanya menghindari Karin dan itu bukan berarti hubungan mereka telah berakhir seperti yang Ino asumsikan. Wajah Sakura mendadak pucat, dia melangkah mundur, merasa baru saja bertingkah seperti gadis yang tidak tahu malu di depan Sasuke, dan Sakura ingin lenyap saat ini juga.

"Mm... maafkan aku... se-"

"Oke."

"Apa?"

"Kubilang oke. Kita bisa berpura-pura saling jatuh cinta di pesta Halloween."

Sakura menahan napas. Emosinya bercampur antara senang sekaligus bingung.

"Lalu Karin?"

"Aku memang ingin mengakhirinya. Ini akan saling menguntungkan di antara kita, bukan?"

Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Sakura bisa tahu hanya dari mata Sasuke bahwa mereka punya ide gila yang sama.

* * *

Hari minggu datang lebih cepat dari yang Sakura inginkan. Gosip-gosip dan berbagai tuduhan serta opini mengganggunya selama satu minggu ini. Neji sempat menatapnya penuh selidik saat mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan di loker, tapi tidak mengatakan apa pun seperti yang Sakura harapkan. Karin jelas ingin membunuhnya dari caranya menatap Sakura, tapi Sakura berjanji sekaligus memohon maaf dalam hati akan mengakhiri semua kepura-puraan ini setelah pesta selesai.

Sasuke sesekali menghampirinya yang sedang bersama Ino di kantin, hanya untuk mengantarkan segelas kopi Starbucks agar semua percaya bahwa mereka sedang dalam pendekatan. Jam menunjukan pukul 19.00 malam, Sasuke bilang dia akan terlambat sedikit karena harus mengantar kakaknya lebih dulu ke suatu tempat.

Gaun hitam ketat berbentuk duyung yang memamerkan bahunya ini membuat Sakura tidak percaya diri. Dia terlalu kurus, dan gaun seksi ini sama sekali bukan gayanya. Sakura membiarkan rambut panjangnya tergerai dan mengikal ujungnya, kemudian memakai bando berbentuk tanduk iblis. Semua ini ide Ino dan Naruto. Duo pirang itu sepakat kalau Sakura harus keluar dari zona nyaman malam ini dan membuat Neji menyesal. Sakura mengerang, pakaian ini terlalu minim dan Sakura tidak begitu percaya diri memakainya. Tapi kemudian ponselnya bergetar dan Sakura mendapat satu pesan masuk dari Sasuke.

 **[Aku menunggu di bawah]**

Menghela napas, Sakura memoles lipstik merah hati sebagai sentuhan terakhir. Apa dia benar-benar terlihat seperti iblis yang haus jiwa sekarang?

Sasuke, dengan kostum Vampire dan jubah hitamnya, mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya melihat Sakura. Oh, astaga, kostum mereka bahkan hampir serasi! Ini pasti bukan sebuah kebetulan, kan?

"Jangan menatapku begitu," Sakura memperingatkan, menyelipkan anak rambutnya dengan tidak nyaman ke belakang telinga.

Sasuke mendengus, "Aku sedang berusaha menatapmu seolah aku jatuh cinta padamu," aku Sasuke, mengingatkan apa yang harus mereka berdua lakukan malam ini, yaitu berpura-pura saling jatuh cinta.

"Aku tahu," Sakura berdeham, melirik Sasuke dengan ekor matanya, "Tapi rasanya aneh..."

"Ayolah, Sakura."

Sasuke menawarkan lengannya. Sakura menatapnya, merasa ragu sesaat sebelum melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Sasuke. Sekali lagi, Sasuke menatapnya seperti itu. Dibanding tatapan seorang pria yang sedang jatuh cinta, Sasuke malah memberinya tatapan mesum.

* * *

Jantung Sakura berdebar kencang. Selain karena dia gugup akan bertemu Neji, Sakura juga agak panik harus berpura-pura di depan banyak orang kalau Sasuke adalah pasangannya malam ini. Berdiri di depan mobil Sasuke, pria itu meraih bahu Sakura agar mendekat padanya. Tidak seperti Neji yang parfumnya lembut, aroma Sasuke lebih tajam, bahkan mengalahkan parfum Sakura. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya di telinga Sakura dan berbisik, "Kau jangan gugup, Sakura."

"Aku sedang mencoba, " balas Sakura, menarik napas. "Menurutmu apa Neji akan cemburu melihat kita?"

"Entahlah," Sasuke menekan wajahnya di rambut Sakura, "Kau wangi lemon "

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke, jarak mereka terlalu dekat sampai hidung Sakura menyentuh pipi Sasuke. "Ayo, Sasuke." bisik Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk, mencuri satu ciuman di bibir Sakura dengan gerakan cepat. "Hei!"

Sakura melotot pada Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke berpura-pura tidak melihatnya. Sakura tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke menciumnya. Tidak tahu kenapa dia malah mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang Sasuke dan seolah bisa menyandar kepalanya pada dada bidang pria itu. Sakura meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa untuk malam ini, Sasuke adalah pasangannya.

Gedung serbaguna Tohaku Gakuen berubah menjadi pesta Halloween yang gemerlap. Mr. Hatake, guru baru di sekolah ini, yang bertugas menjaga pintu masuk. Namun dia kelihatan tidak peduli pada apa pun yang terjadi di dalam dan malah sibuk membaca novel berwarna oranye. Sakura menebak para OSIS pasti sengaja menjadikan dia sebagai penjaga, dan satu-satunya alasan Kakashi Hatake di sini adalah karena bayarannya.

"Sakura!" Ino adalah orang pertama yang menyadari kedatangan mereka. Gadis pirang dengan kostum _Cat Women_ ketat yang menempel sempura di tubuhnya yang indah melambai pada Sakura.

Sakura secara refleks menjauh dari Sasuke dan berjalan menghampiri Ino dengan Sasuke yang mengekorinya.

"Hai," Sasuke menyapa Ino duluan, menarik bahu telanjang Sakura agar mendekat padanya lagi.

Kedua mata biru Ino berkilat nakal, "Kalian serasi sekali," Ino menyenggol Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya dan belum memberi komentar.

"Kau seperti bukan Sakura yang kukenal," Naruto memandang Sakura takjub. Naruto pasti ingat kostum apa saja yang Sakura pakai di tahun-tahun sebelumnya, seperti kostum Peri Bulan, Rapunzell, dan bukan jenis kostum Iblis Wanita yang membuat Sakura sangat berbeda.

"Berhenti menatap pacarku seperti itu, Naruto." Sasuke memperingatkan, dan ucapan pria itu membuat kedua bahu Sakura menegang.

"Wow, kalian berdua membuatku merasa aneh..." Naruto berdigik, menyesap cocktail-nya dan menahan tawa.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke." Sakura mencoba tersenyum, dan senyumannya sepenuhnya tidak berhasil. Oh astaga dia gugup sekali. Kenapa Sasuke malah begitu santai? Padahal setahu Sakura, Sasuke tidak mengikuti kelas drama.

"Kalian tidak ingin berdansa?" Ino bertanya sambil melirik ke lantai dansa. Sakura yang mengerti apa yang Ino maksudkan langsung melirik ke sana, tapi matanya belum menemukan Neji.

"Kami akan berdansa," kata Sakura tanpa ragu, menatap Sasuke untuk meminta persetujuan pria itu.

Sasuke menarik satu sudut bibirnya, "Kau tahu di mana harus mencari kami, Ino, Naruto." ucap Sasuke, menuntun Sakura menuju lantai dansa.

Sakura melingkarkan tangannya dengan kaku di leher Sasuke, wajahnya mendongak menatap pria yang 10 senti lebih tinggi darinya itu karena Sakura memakai sepatu hak tinggi. Sasuke memeluk pinggang Sakura, matanya mencari sesuatu di belakang Sakura dengan hati-hati.

"Mmm, kita harus berdansa seperti apa?" tanya Sakura, yang sukses menarik kembali fokus Sasuke.

"Kau hanya perlu menempel padaku seperti ini," Sasuke mendengus, mendekap Sakura sampai Sakura bisa merasakan degupan jantung Sasuke di dadanya. Sakura tersenyum, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sasuke yang nyaman. Saat itu lah Sakura sadar bahwa kedua bahu Sasuke menegang, kemudian matanya melihat bibir Sasuke yang menipis. Sasuke belum sempat mencegah Sakura ketika gadis itu mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Sasuke menarik kepala Sakura ke dadanya lagi, memaksa Sakura berpaling dari sesuatu yang membuat hati gadis iti hancur berkeping-keping. Sakura melepaskan tangannya di leher Sasuke, berganti memeluk pinggang pria itu seakan Sakura bisa bersembunyi dalam dekapan Sasuke. Harusnya Sakura tahu kalau Neji memang sudah tidak mencintainya lagi.

"Apa kau tahu soal ini?" tanya Sakura, suaranya serak menahan dorongan air mata yang menyesakan dadanya.

"Aku mungkin tahu, tapi tidak yakin." bisik Sasuke, menjatuhkan wajahnya di rambut Sakura, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma shampo gadis itu.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Karin bukan karena kau ingin putus dengannya, kan?" suara Sakura seperti tercekik saat memohon pada Sasuke agar memberitahunya sebuah kebenaran.

Dengan kepedihan di nada suaranya, Sasuke menjawab, "Hn."

"Sasuke?"

"Ya?"

"Antar aku pulang sekarang..."

* * *

Sakura duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya dan gadis itu diam membisu sejak di perjalanan pulang. Sasuke melepaskan jubahnya, akhirnya ikut duduk di samping Sakura padahal sebelumnya dia sudah akan meninggalkan rumah itu.

"Kenapa rumahmu sepi sekali?" tanya Sasuke, tidak tahu kenapa itu adalah hal yang harus dipertanyakan sekarang.

"Orang tuaku sedang berlibur, mereka baru akan kembali sebelum Thanks Giving." Sakura menghela napas, dan ini adalah hal yang membuat Sasuke agak frustasi karena Sakura tidak menangis melainkan terus-terusan menghela napas seperti seorang dengan penyakit asma yang kambuh.

"Aku..." Sasuke menatap Sakura cemas, "Aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu, Sakura."

"Aku tahu, Sasuke. Aku tahu." balas Sakura, menatap balik Sasuke dengan kepedihan di matanya. Kejadian di pesta Halloween saat Sakura melihat Neji mencium Karin di depan matanya berputar seperti kaset rusak dalam kepalanya. Sakura mencengkram bagian depan kemeja hitam Sasuke, seperti seakan bayangan itu ada dalam genggamannya dan berusaha menghancurkannya dari dalam kepalanya. "Semua ini salahku... kenapa aku kekanakan sekali? Kenapa aku harus berbohong sampai seperti ini... untuk apa? Kenapa aku bertingkah seperti orang bodoh?" Sakura bergetar, Sasuke tidak tahan untuk tidak menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya dan mengusap rambut merah muda itu. Sakura mulai terisak dalam pelukan Sasuke. Menangisi kisah cintanya yang benar-benar berakhir.

"Kau bisa menangis sepuasmu, Haruno. Aku akan menemanimu di sini."

"Kenapa kau kelihatan baik-baik saja? Bukankah Karin...hiks." Sakura tidak pernah menyelesaikan ucapannya karena tidak sanggup melanjutkannya, namun Sasuke mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Sakura.

"Kita masih 17 tahun, Sakura. Cinta datang dan pergi, kita sama-sama tahu itu."

"Kau menonton hiks drama komedi romantis ... hiks?"

"Aku mendengarnya dari Ibuku. Sudahlah, Sakura."

Dan malam itu, Sakura menyadarinya, bahwa Sasuke memang sejak awal telah menawarkan dirinya untuk menolong Sakura saat pria itu menciumnya di koridor. Semua itu agar Sakura tidak merasa bertingkah bodoh sendirian. Sakura menangis berjam-jam dalam pelukan Sasuke sampai akhirnya mereka berdua jatuh tertidur di sofa ruang tamu Sakura.

 **End**.

* * *

 **Note:** **tadinya mau dibuat multichapter, tapi karna takut berenti di tengah jalan, jadi sampai disini aja hehe.**

 **with love,**

 **A.**


End file.
